Lynn Minmay (episode)
is the fourth episode of Super Dimension Fortress Macross. It first aired in Japan on October 31, 1982. Synopsis Hikaru and Minmay, after finding themselves suddenly in outer space, finally make it back aboard the Macross. Now they discover that they are in a sealed off, unused portion of the battleship. As the Macross starts its long journey back to the Earth, Hikaru and Minmay stave off fear and desperation by searching for a way back to the inhabited sectors, leaning a little more about each other along the way. Plot Act One In desperate bid to avoid an enemy barrage, the Macross launched into space. However their attempt to execute a space fold to the far side of the moon failed disastrously. The Macross and its base were transported not to lunar orbit but to that of the planet Pluto… The bridge gets busy as The Captain refuses to compromise the safety of the city’s evacuees. 1st Lt. Hayase cannot contact the Prometheus or the Daedalus. The Captain notes that they are just aircraft carriers and that they were never designed to be taken into space. He then tells 1st Lt. Hayase to order the work vessels bring the carriers toward them. His plan is to dock them with the ship instead of ARMD-1 and ARMD-2. Meanwhile, Hikaru Ichijyo, the civilian pilot inadvertently thrown into combat, and Lynn Minmay, the young girl he rescued, narrowly escape death by flying in the Macross''itself. However… Hikaru fails to turn over his racer so Minmay suggests that they call for help, which would be easier. Unfortunately, the communicator has been damaged. Suddenly, Hikaru’s smartwatch beeps. Minmay asks what it is, to which Hikaru says it is a compass. Minmay thinks he means the mathematical tool which makes Hikaru laugh. As they walk around the ship finding a way out of the darkness, Hikaru explains that it is a different kind of compass to the kind one draws circles with, it can always tell them where the racer is. There is nothing but pipes everywhere so Hikaru suggests that they may be near the energy block. Minmay accidentally touches the bulb on Hikaru’s flashlight, despite no injuries, Hikaru tells her to be more careful. She says the same when Hikaru nearly fall over. They go to various rooms but they have no luck finding a way to the bridge. Major Focker opens a channel to the bridge and asks Claudia if they can find his Kōhai but she hesitates to look for a civilian. The Captain decides to talk to Major Focker personally to tell him that he is one of over 50,000 civilians. Hikaru and Minmay finally see a room with light. Minmay and Hikaru climbs up some large crates. Hikaru stops for a brief moment to observe an airlock “for the giants”. They go to an observation window and observe the chaos outside. On the bridge, Kim makes coffee for her fellow officers while the Captain goes on an inspection tour of the ship. Claudia and 1st Lt. Hayase discuss the space fold incident; not only can they not contact earth, they now have 50,000 civilian refugees. Vanessa knows that given enough time, radio waves would reach Earth but 1st Lt. Hayase retorts that would give away their position to the enemy. Their coffee breaks is interrupted as Shammy informs 1st Lt. Hayase that block RX-25 needs directions to evacuation center. Minmay has injured her leg and is currently really thirsty. Hikaru remembers the leaking water types from earlier and gets metal pole to break open a pipe. They fall over and the fresh water rains down on them. She takes this opportunity to take a shower. Being considerate, Hikaru builds a screen. He later lends Minmay his work clothes. They set up camp by the racer and eat canned food. He assures Minmay that they can get out the 1km long ship. Minmays falls asleep on Hikaru’s shoulder. Worrying she might catch a cold, Hikaru tries to tap a shoulder but when a rat scurries down her body, she wakes up suddenly thinking Hikaru groped her. She chooses to sleep in the blankets instead, finding rats under the blankets, she believes Hikaru’s words and falls asleep by him. Act Two As Hikaru tries to find out where the bridge is, Minmay scratches two marks on his racer to show how many days they have been there. Hikaru bangs his head several times as he tries to find a way out. Minmay builds a tent by covering the racer in blankets. Later they eat the canned food from a portable stove. Seven days have passed since they got stranded, they still camp under the racer, however the food is about to run out. Hikaru makes the drastic suggestion to go outside for help; go out through the airlock and come back into the ship through another one. He believes his plan will work as he can make his pilot suit and U.N. Spacy helmet airtight and assures Minmay that, rather than find an oxygen pack, he hold his breath for 2 or 3 minutes as he would diving in the ocean. As Hikaru goes to the observation window to see where the nearest airlock is, they find a giant tuna floating in space which they can use to make Sashimi with. Hikaru heads outside, using his scarf to seal his helmet and pilot suit. Hikaru pulls the tuna inside, struggling to breath with the tuna pinning him down. He bangs the airlock and Minmay lets him in. They now have a supply of food but the airlock cut the tuna and all they have to eat is its head. Hikaru and Minmay cook the Tuna head on the stove. He can’t attempt to go outside again because when he got pinned under the tuna, his suit got snagged on its teeth. Minmay suggests to make a hole in the ceiling but they have no way to cut through the 2ft steel plates. Minmay then suggests to blast through but Hikaru retorts that they used up most of the racer’s fuel on the stove. In the mess hall, Claudia, with her screwed up body clock, orders breakfast and Misa comes in to inform her of the “building project” while two male officer talk about how fighter pilots are just as important as fighter planes. On the twelfth night, Hikaru tells Minmay about his Senpai and Minmay demonstrates her great voice and tells Hikaru that she’d like to be a bride. Rats scurry by and Hikaru throws a rock at them as they nibble on the tuna’s skull. Minmay fears that they may become rat food. Hikaru tries to cheer her up by having a pretend wedding ceremony, she uses his scarf as a bride’s dress. Believing that they might die anyway, she wants to get it over with and throw themselves into space, dying together. Hikaru vows that they will get out of this alive. As Minmay cries, a dud Zentradi missile crashes through the roof and the Mayor of Macross City find Minmay and Hikaru. They haul them up and pair see all of the city’s buildings are inside the ship including Minmay’s aunt’s restaurant. Minmay’s uncle thanks Hikaru to taking good care of his niece. Misa makes a ship wide announcement that the attack they just encountered was a small enemy missile, their Valkyrie has destroyed the enemy and has incurred only minimal damage, hereby sounding the all clear. The Mayor pats Hikaru’s back but he falls over tired, one citizen suggest he hasn’t been eating right. Hikaru is indeed hungry and stunned at the appearance of the ship’s interior but what was most shocking was Minmay’s sudden change in attitude. With over 50,000 refugees aboard, the ''Macross prepares to depart from Pluto’s orbit and start the long return voyage to Earth. Stats Characters Mecha Quotes Songs *Macross (OP) *Cinderella (insert song) *Runner (ED) Trivia *Hikaru’s smartwatch with the compass app has the name “HEIKO” on it, this is a play on the Japanese watch manufacturer SEIKO. *In Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture, performing 0-G Love with Lynn Minmay wearing the Tricolor costume will show a giant tuna on the stage as a reference to this episode. References 04 Category:SDF Macross